


👑😈😎

by katychan666



Series: Texting Series [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Photos, Texting, emojis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec is shook by Magnus' beauty.Alec is bored, so it's his turn to show off how gorgeous his boyfriend is to people!





	👑😈😎

**Alec:** _ Jace, I’m dating royalty!!!!  _ 👑👑

**Jace:** _ What are you on about this time, Alec?  _ 🤨

**Alec:** _ Well, this about it. Asmodeus is the king of Edom, right? So! Magnus is the Prince  _ **_✨_ **

**Jace:** _ Um. Okay. Well, yeah. With that logic, yes… Magnus is royalty… in a way, I guess.  _ 🤷🏻♂️

**Alec: 🤷🏻♂️** _? _

**Alec:** _ You guess?  _ 😒

**Alec:** _ Um, no. It’s a known fact, okay?! _

**Jace:** _ Sure thing, buddy. _

 

Alec felt betrayed. Jace  _ guessed?  _ Um, how about no, yes? It was a known fact that Magnus Bane was a king, for a matter of fact. Alec had just the photo in his phone from the time that Magnus defended his sister in front of the scary grandma Herondale. After it, Magnus decided to have a bit of fun and made Alec take a photo of him sitting on that ‘’throne’’. At the  time Alec was far too afraid to actually admit it, but Magnus looked drool worthy on that photo. He belonged on that throne, he was amazing on it. Looked so majestic, sitting like this. Alec’s heart jumped when he found the photo and spent a good amount of time drooling over it before he attached it to the text to show Jace he was right and that Jace was wrong!

 

**Alec:** _ Don’t you ‘’buddy’’ me, Jace! I’ll show you!  _

**  
**

**Alec: 🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤**

**Alec:** _ He looks so good on that trone.  _ 😍😍😍😍

**Alec:** _ Jace, he isn’t just a prince!!! Magnus is a king!  _ **_✨_ ** _ He’s the king of my heart!! _

**Alec:** _ Say it with me! Magnus  _ 👏  _ is  _ 👏  _ a  _ 👏  _ king  _ 👏

 

Alec pouted, Jace wasn’t responding! Hmm. In the meantime as Jace was taking his time to respond, Alec decided to text Asmodeus. What? Don’t judge him, he was bored.

 

**Alec:** _ Your son has a serious potential to become the king  _ 👑

**Alec:**

**Asmodeus:** _ My precious son!!!!!!! _

**Asmodeus:** _ Like father, like son  _ 😈😈😈😈😈😈😈

**Alec:** _ I know, right??? I have a question though! _

**Asmodeus:** _ Yes?  _ 😈

**Alec:** _ Okay, so if Magnus is a prince at the moment… when we marry, will that make me royalty as well?  _ 👑

**Asmodeus:** _ Of course, my boy! You’re a part of a family now  _ 😈😈 **🔥**

**Alec:** 😈😈😈😈😈😈😈😈😈

**Asmodeus:** 😈😈😈😈😈😈

  
  
  
  


Magnus was in the next room dealing with a client, so Alec was alone, having time to bother his family and friends. Jace was his first victim, though, Jace should consider himself lucky to be spammed photos of Magnus. Magnus was a blessing. He was grace, he was everything.

 

**Alec:** _ Which would make me a future king as well, btw  _ 👑😎.  _ I made sure to ask Asmodeus  _ 😈😈😈😈

**Alec:** _ And as a future king in the making, I’ll have my requests. Jace, you will need to respect me more  _ **😎** _ , worship the ground I walk on. Bow down to me, peasant, and call me your king. Yes, yes. It is I, dark Alec, future king  _ 😈

**Jace: 🤣🤣🤣🤣**

**Jace:** _ I love you man. You’re such a dork  _ 🤣🤣🤣

**Alec:** _!!!!!! _

**Alec:** _ Is that a way to talk to the future king? _

**Jace:** _ Oh, I am sorry, your majesty  _

 

Alec snorted. Jace was playing along! Awesome!

 

**Jace: 🙇♂️🙇♂️🙇♂️🙇♂️**

**Jace:** _ Is my Lord happy now?  _

**Alec:** _ You did well, my minion  _ 🤗🤗🤗🤗

**Jace: 😍😍😍😍**

**Alec: 😂😂😂**

**Jace: 🤣🤣🤣**

 

Alec was then going through his camera roll and there were so many pictures of Magnus. Some of them of him in quite compromising positions, making him drool at the sight, but then he shook his head. He then went to the others that he could share with the world and found himself again shook to the core. So, this man was an angel, right? Well, Asmodeus  _ was _ a fallen angel after all and Alec happily sighed as he scrolled through photos of Magnus.

 

**Alec:**

[ **** ](https://abcfapps.blob.core.windows.net/shadowhunters/2016/89/e512ffa3-6eb5-474e-bbea-e2c2a1b42290.jpg)

**Alec:** _ Okay, but why is he so perfect?  _ 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭 

**Izzy:** _ Oh! Again sharing?  _ **🤣**

**Alec:** _ Yesss, Izzy look at his face.  _

**Izzy:** _ Looking smug as hell, hehe. Well, he did steal your first kiss ever after all just before this  _ 😉

**Alec:** _ Yessss! Omg, I was shaking so hard. _

**Alec:** _ Okay, but also!! I wonder how he’ll look on our wedding  _ 🧐

**Izzy:** _ I can give you a spoiler alert. This will be you after seeing him:  _ 💀

**Alec:** _ Omg, I know right!!!!! _

**Alec:**

**Alec:** _ He looks so soft here!!! Didn’t even know I was taking a photo.  _

**Izzy:** _ Oh, Magnus in Mundane clothes? _

**Alec:** _ Yesss, he’s gorgeous  _ 😭 😭 😭 😭 

**Alec:** _ Izzy, I feel attacked  _ 😭 😭 😭 

**Izzy: 🤣🤣🤣🤣**

 

Alec was having so much fun. Then he understood why Magnus liked showing photos of him with other people; Alexander himself needed to show off how gorgeous his boyfriend was and he couldn’t stop. Every picture of Magnus was the definition of perfection. His smile, his eyes, his arms… by the Angel, his arms!! Alec was shaking when he found photos of shirtless Magnus and he pressed his lips together. 

 

**Alec:**

**Alec: 🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤**

**Alec: 💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦**

**Alec:** _ I’m so dead Izzy  _

**Izzy:** _ Oh, damn  _ 👀👀👀👀👀👀👀

**Alec:** _ Yaaaaaas!!!!!!!!  _ **_🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥_ **

**Alec:** _ His arms, Izzy!!! I can’t, they’re my weakness. I see them and I melt. Olaf again  _ **_🔥🔥🔥🔥_ ** _. I wanna lick him!!!!!  _ **🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤**

**Izzy: 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣**

**Izzy:** _ Cheers! _

**Alec:** _ Izzz!!! Magnus is a king, you know right???  _ 👑👑👑👑

**Izzy:** _ Of course!  _ 😏😏😏😏😏

**Alec:** _ Which means, I’ll be a king one day too  _ 😏

**Izzy: 🙇♀️🙇♀️🙇♀️🙇♀️**

**Alec: 🤗🤗🤗🤗**

 

Alec was again in his Gallery and was searching for more photos. Gosh, there were so many! And Alec was drowning in Magnus again, his feels attacked and he shook. Ah, yes!!!! 

 

**Izzy:**

[ **** ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/310dc07766343665925a5bf49a74bdfb/tumblr_pnzrcv4GYq1viku3qo1_540.png)

Alec’s eyes widened when Izzy suddenly attacked him with that photo and he narrowed his eyes. That photo was so old! And how… when… who?! Huh????? Alec was watching it, staring at Magnus’ smile. Oh, God, he was so beautiful! Alec couldn’t handle it as Isabelle managed to completely reduce him into a blushing and stuttering mess, to the point of tearing up. That was his favourite photo of Magnus! He was just….

 

**Alec:** _ Where did you get this?????????  _ 👀👀👀👀👀

**Alec:** _ Izzz!!! Are you trying to kill me??? Omg, his smile! Where? How?  _

**Izzy:** _ I have my resources  _ **_✨ ✨ ✨ ✨_ **

**Alec:** 💀💀💀💀💀💀💀

**Alec:** **😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭**

**Alec:** _ Omg, his smile, Iz!!!! _

**Alec:** _ Where did you get this’?? _

**Izzy:** _ Simon took it  _ **🤣🤣🤣🤣**

**Alec:** _!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

**Alec:** _ When we weren’t paying attention? What is he? A stalker??  _ 😶😶😶😶

**Izzy:** _ No. 1 Malec fan  _ **🤣**

 

Alec just kept on staring on that photo. He couldn’t really look away, nope. No way. His eyes were fixated on the beauty of art and he was sobbing. Yes, literally, tears in his eyes, running down his cheeks as he was unable to look away. His boyfriend was a work of art. Absolutely stunning. But not only that! That photo, that day, after they saved Luke! That was the day Alec started falling in love with Magnus and he was emotional. 

 

“Alexander, what happened?” asked Magnus as he stepped into the living room. His client had just left, so he decided to go check up on his boyfriend, smiling up to his ears. However, his smile disappeared as soon as he stepped inside, because there was his angel, crying, hand over his lips as he was trying his best to hold back his sobs, but it wasn’t really working out. Alec sniffled, then sobbed and then went back to holding back his sobs. He turned around when he saw Magnus and his sobbing intensified. “Alexander?” asked Magnus, now worried as he quickly sat down next to him and gently held his shoulder, trying to show him that he was there. 

 

“Magnus,” sniffled Alec, voice breaking and he looked down. 

 

“Hey, I’m here,” said Magnus, thinking it was something serious. He then scooted closer to him and gently cradled his face, it killed him to see Alexander cry. “What happened? Talk to me, I’m here,” he then said and Alec pressed his lips together as he was struck by realisation how stupid he was to be crying over a picture. 

 

“I, um,” said Alec, but then looked at the phone again and burst in tears again. 

 

“Oh, darling, don’t cry,” said Magnus and wrapped his arms around the hunter, who was now slowly calming down. However, as they pulled back and Alec looked into Magnus’ eyes, he was emotional again. It wasn’t about the picture anymore, he was just… overcome by his own love for the warlock that he couldn’t handle it. “Hey, shh,” said Magnus and gently kissed his emotional boyfriend, rubbing his back softly and tried to make him smile. 

 

“I’m sorry, I, um-”

 

“Don’t apologise,” whispered Magnus and kissed his forehead. “Calm down, then tell me what happened, okay? I’m sure whatever it is, we can overcome it together,” he then said and Alec flushed up to his ears. Alec nodded and then took in a deep breath, calming down a little bit. “Better?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded. “Good,” he said. “Now, tell me, slowly, what happened before? Who made you cry?”

 

“Um,” said Alec and his face heated up. Gosh, this was kind of embarrassing and he pressed his lips together. “Izzy, she, um,” whispered Alec and Magnus tensed up.  _ Isabelle _ made his angel cry?! “Sent me this,” said Alec and turned his phone to Magnus. “And, I, um… well,” said Alec and Magnus’ eyes widened when he saw the photo of himself. “You’re just so beautiful,” said Alec, his voice breaking again and Magnus then looked at him in disbelief, very gently smacking his shoulder. 

 

“Alexander, I almost had a heart attack when I saw you cry!” said Magnus, but then his facial expression softened up and his heart melted. “Ugh, you giant dork, come here,” said Magnus and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, who was cracking again.

 

“This is the day I started falling in love with you,” whispered Alec and teared up again.

 

“Oh, Alexander,” stammered Magnus.

 

“I just love you so much,” whispered Alec and Magnus took in a sharp breath.

 

“Yeah,” said Magnus and bit into his lip. “I love you too. So much,” he said and then kissed Alec again. Softly, adorably, sweetly. As Alec was still sniffling, Magnus was going through Alec’s text, with his permission and he was snorting, then he came to the part with Magnus being royalty and he looked at him in amusement. “So, king, huh?”

 

Alec flushed. “Yes. I asked Asmodeus, too. When we marry, I’ll be royalty as well,” said Alec and waggled his eyebrows. Magnus stared at him in disbelief and then started laughing, because Alec was adorable. “I, Alec Lightwood, will be a prince,” he said happily and Magnus only rolled his eyes.

 

“So, you’re after the title, not me?” joked Magnus.

 

“What?” asked Alec and his eyes filled with horror. “No I didn’t-”

 

“Relax, I’m kidding,” said Magnus and then shook his head with a smile. Alec relaxed and flushed. “C’mere, my prince, and kiss me again,” he then said and winked, Alec smiling up to his ears and he happily leaned closer to his boyfriend and kissed him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Leave a comment if you liked it ^^


End file.
